Una primera cita, una primera caminata
by MariaD24
Summary: "El bosque maldito era reconocido por ser un lugar hostil y frio. Las criaturas que vivían ahí eran feroces, quien entraba en ese lugar no salía con vida." O eso decían los libros de su biblioteca. Aunque los libros no siempre decían la verdad u omitían ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo: que ahí vivía Ayase Erichika , la ermitaña del bosque. Oneshot


Caminata bosque

Miraba el bosque con admiración, había escuchado muchas historias de el porque se le llama el bosque maldito, pero desde ese lugar solo se veía como otro bosque más, uno tranquilo lleno de animales e insectos.

Sentía el sonido de las aguas cristalinas caer con gracia sobre alguna roca, sentía el cantar de las aves, el susurrar del viento, me sentía libre. En el castillo nunca me había sentido de esa forma, en este bosque quizás me faltaban todas las comodidades del castillo, pero podía cambiar eso y más por la libertad y paz que me hacía sentir este lugar.

Escuche pasos acercarse, sabia de quien se trataba sin siquiera mirar, solo había una persona en este lugar aparte de mí. Elichika Ayase. Ella era la "ermitaña" de este bosque, vivía sola desde los 18, su hermano Timo, que resultó ser Rick, el mismo guardián que me salvo la vida aun estando encarcelado. Se había ido para cumplir su sueño de ser el guardaespaldas de la princesa, que resulte ser yo.

Admiraba a esta mujer por su fuerza, destreza, inteligencia, sabiduría y su forma un poco tosca de demostrar interés por cuidarme. Había pasado por tantas cosas, como la exterminación de su clan y la muerte de sus padres y hermano, había quedado sola en la vida y aun así seguía adelante, seguía conservando las tradiciones de su clan, seguía entrenando como sus padres le habían dicho y seguía los consejos que su hermano le había dado. Era diestra con la espada y con cualquiera de las armas que le pusieran en frente. Sabía cabalgar a la perfección y conocía este bosque como la palma de su mano.

Hoy estas muy pensativa, Nozomi.

¿Tú crees? Yo me encuentro normal.

No todos los días miras el bosque como queriendo ser parte de él.

Solo admiraba su belleza y grandeza, desde que llegue nunca me había detenido a mirar el bosque, nunca he salido a recorrerlo a no ser que sea para dar caza a algún animal para el invierno, junto a ti y es solo salir revisar las trampas y luego volver.

Casi ha pasado un año desde que llegaste acá, no llegaste en mejor momento, llegaste justo cuando el otoño estaba entrando, ¿Por qué no has ido a investigarlo?

¿Me creerías si te digo que el bosque me asusta para ir sola?

¿Lo dices por las bestias que viven en él?

Si es que no lo recuerdas, Elichi, el primer día que puse un pie en este bosque casi muero devorada por lobos y una extraña araña me enveneno y me tuvo tres días inconsciente y otras dos semanas en cama. -Agregué con una voz un poco alegre pero melancólica, ese día había perdido a la mujer que amaba y que por ser cobarde y rencorosa no correspondí a tiempo.

Pues, creo que tienes un pequeño trauma para con el bosque y sus habitantes.

Reí suavemente.

Pues su única habitante que es "humana", si es que puedo llamarte de esa forma considerando tus padres, hablaba con una pequeña hada que se supone que no debería existir y además no era muy agradable, era demasiado brusca y borde, es obvio que algún trauma debía dejarme su "acalorada" bienvenida.

No sé si sentirme ofendida por eso o alguna otra cosa, mi padre era un humano, mi madre no, pero puedes considerarme algo así como un hibrido.

¡Hey! Porque siempre soy la criatura que no debería existir. - Dijo Kou que estaba sobre el hombro de Elichi. Solté una pequeña carcajada, a pesar de que en un principio se mostró recia hacia mí, con el pasar de los días fue dejándome ver más su personalidad poca seria y juguetona.

Porque solo existes en los cuentos de Hadas que las madres les cuentan a sus niños antes de dormir. - Respondió Elichi siguiendo el juego.

Claro cuando salvo tu hermoso rostro de ser desfigurado por alguna bestia, dejo de ser el hada que no debería existir y paso a ser la hada salva cu*os.

Ya ya, sabes que con ese pequeño cuerpo solo puedes salvarme de los monstruos desfiguradores de rostro llamados mosquitos.

¡Se ven como dragones si estuvieras en mi lugar!

Me reí antes las ocurrencias de Kou, le gustaba "discutir" con Elichi sobre su tamaño y poder, y aunque ella y Elichi sabían la capacidad de su poder, les gustaba bromear con su tamaño, ya que Kou no era más grande que la palma de la mano de Elichi, y aunque guardaba un gran poder dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, no solía ocuparlo si Elichi no estaba en verdadero peligro.

Deje de mirar hacia esas dos y centre mi vista en el bosque, aunque llevaba casi un año en ese lugar no me había atrevido a salir sola, le temía, podía parecer un bosque tan tranquilo y pacífico, pero guardaba oscuros secretos, había antiguas armaduras semienterradas en algunos lugares, las criaturas eran peligrosas y agresivas. Nunca salía sola sin la protección de Elichi, pues a pesar de tener ya algo de destreza con la espada, no era capaz de hacerle frente a las bestias que ese bosque escondía.

Escuché a Elichi y a Kou hablar en elfico, aun no aprendía ese idioma, a pesar de que había hecho un esfuerzo por aprenderlo era más complicado de lo que creí, por lo tanto, no entendía del todo lo que hablaban.

Elichi arrugo el ceño y hablo más seriamente, Kou solo tenía una sonrisa un poco picara mientras la decía algo que no logre entender.

Soltó un gran bufido y tomo a Kou con su mano y la lanzo lejos, este choco con la leña partida causando un gran estruendo, le dijo unas cuantas palabras más mientras desaparecía.

 _¡Vanya sínomello! –_ dijo, mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba, puso sus manos tras su cabeza y miro al cielo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y soltó un bufido

¿Todo bien? Sabes que no puedes apartarla de ti, ¿Cierto?

Si, solo que a veces se pone tan molesta, no sé cómo aun la soporto, debería hacerle algún hechizo o sellarla.

Quizás ya te acostumbraste a su presencia, si le hicieras eso seguro no podrías vivir en paz.

Quizás…- Respondió un poco borde y cabreada.

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, seguí el ejemplo de Elichi y me recosté a su lado. Sentí la hierba y el suave olor de esta, cerré los ojos y aspiré, me sentía relajada y en paz.

El viento corría suavemente, escuchaba el sonido de las hojas bailar al compás del viento, siguiendo su suave baile. Las aves aprovechaban esa melodía para añadirle su suave cantar. Podía escuchar las arpas de los elfos de los cuentos antiguos, me imaginaba su música y suaves cantos, recordaba los cuentos que mi madre me contaba cuando era solo una niña, en donde los reinos estaban en paz y los humanos y criaturas mitológicas vivían en paz y armonía.

Mi rápida imaginación estaba corriendo, realidad y fantasía se habían unido en uno, creando una bella melodía que solo podía recitar en mi mente. Sentía como cada musculo se relajaba, como mi corazón latía más lento, al compás de esa melodía imaginaria.

Un suave susurro, una voz que en esos momentos me pareció la más hermoso y melodiosa de todas; pude sentir e imaginar sus labios moviéndose lentamente, como sus ojos seguían cerrados y como sus músculos y cuerpo se relajaba igual que el mío.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, la vi ahí, relajada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios semi-abiertos. Su suave melena rubia estaba extendida en la hierba, y cuando el viento corría levemente, también llevaba consigo esos rubios cabellos. Su blanca piel a la sombra de ese árbol parecía ser aún más delicada y suave.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, dijeron mi nombre en un susurro tan delicado que temía que en cualquier momento podía romperse.

Nozomi, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el bosque?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, sentía que la sangre se posicionaba en mis mejillas, su suave voz pronunciando esa frase casi imposible viniendo de ella, por un momento pensé que lo había imaginado, mis ganas de salir y recorrer el bosque se habían mezclado con la extraña sensación de admiración que sentía por ella.

No sabía que responder, mi mente trabajaba a toda su potencia y no era precisamente para dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Trabajaba para saber si había confundido la realidad con la fantasía.

Se giró con sus ojos celestes, tan claros como cielo, me miraron expectantes esperando mi respuesta. Tenían un brillo diferente, nunca los había visto de tan cerca, sentía que ese par de ojos me llevaban a un lugar único, me sentía en casa.

¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?

Su suave pero tímida voz me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba esperando una respuesta y antes que pudiera arrepentirse respondí, quizás con más entusiasmo del que quería demostrar.

Me encantaría. - Ella sonrió, se levantó de un salto, haciendo alarde de su buen físico y me tendió su mano para ayudarme. Eran pocas las veces que sonreía de esa forma, podía contar con solo una mano, y me sobrarían dedos.

Demore unos segundos en aceptar su mano. La tome y jalo de ella con fuerza suficiente para levantarme, apoye una de mis manos sobre sus hombros para no apoyar todo mi cuerpo en el de ella, y vi que esa sonrisa no se había borrado de sus labios, me miro a los ojos que eran cálidos y que me invitaban a no soltar su mano. Con delicadeza llevo mi mano a sus labios y la beso en un gesto de cortesía.

El corcel nos espera, Majestad. - dijo en tono extraño, había tratado de hablar más formal pero no le había resultado del todo.

¿Cómo? – dije tratando de no reírme, si me reía quizás se arrepentiría de esta invitación.

Kou lo ha preparado antes que te invitara, fue idea de ella… y bueno mía también. - por un momento había sentido un pequeño dolor en el pecho al saber que había sido idea de Kou lo del paseo, pero ese pequeño susurro, me había llenado el pecho de un sentimiento que ya conocía pero que no quería aceptar por ahora, o, mejor dicho, que no quería explorar por ahora.

Me guio hasta donde se encontraba Lok, el fiel caballo de Elichi, sin soltar mi mano, se posiciono a su lado, soltó mi mano, tomo su espada que siempre llevaba en su cinto y la amarro a la silla de Lok, luego de esto de un ágil salto lo monto, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir.

Me subí atrás de ella, pase mis manos por su cintura y me aferre a ella. Su calor era reconfortante.

 _Auta, Lok_. - susurro unas palabras en elfico cerca de sus orejas y este partió en un galope lento que pronto fue subiendo en velocidad a medida que ella daba pequeños golpes en las costillas.

Pronto dejamos el campo mágico que protegía la cabaña y unos metros cercanos a esta. Nos adentramos en el bosque maldito. Sus árboles eran de un tono más oscuro que lo normal, eran altos, cada uno competía por un poco de luz solar. Los animales y bestias comenzaron a alterarse con el galope del caballo y nuestra presencia.

Vi como guiaba su mano a la vaina de la espada y la desenfundaba. Kou salió para posicionarse sobre su cabeza para tener una mejor vista de los alrededores, susurro unos cuantos conjuros y una extraña luz se expandió desde sus manos.

No hay nada cerca, creo que ya saben que no deberían atacar.

Es extraño que no quieran venir, siempre buscan carne fresca no maldita.

Parece que el conjuro e advertencia fue más efectivo de lo que esperábamos. Eso es bueno, así puedes tener el paseo por el bosque más tranquilo.

Elichi solo se limitó a asentir levemente. Cabalgamos por unos minutos en completo silencio; miraba los alrededores tratando de saber dónde nos dirigíamos, los arboles comenzaron a ser más claros y la luz del comenzó a filtrase por sus oscuras hojas. El sonido de una cascada a la lejanía comenzó a escucharse así también como el hermoso cantar de aves que nunca había escuchado.

Entramos por un túnel natural formado por pequeños arbustos y árboles, era un sendero animal, al final de este podía distinguirse la luz del sol más brillante. Lok bajo la velocidad y comenzó un calmado trote, Elichi guardo su espada en la funda, soltó las riendas de Lok y giro a mirarme burlescamente.

Sería bueno que no te soltaras.

No entendí a qué se refería hasta que Lok aumento la velocidad de golpe, mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura y por un momento creí que tocaríamos piso.

Llegamos al final del túnel, una fuerte luz golpeo mis ojos y tuve que cerrarlos por unos momentos para que estos se acostumbraran a esta nueva lumínica, la cual no veía desde que había entrado en este bosque.

Frente a nosotras se mostró un gran lago de aguas cristalinas que era alimentado por un rio que caía libremente como cascada hasta tocar las aguas del lago.

Habían arboles por la orilla y algunas de sus ramas rosaban el agua, había algunas piedras a sus orillas y algunos animales, que parecían normales bebían de sus aguas.

Hubiera seguido admirando el paisaje, pero una fuerza superior a la mía, hiso que dejara el caballo súbitamente. Sin darme cuenta había soltado mis manos de la cintura de Elichi, Lok había avanzado por órdenes de esta para que llegara a las orillas del lago. Era del conocimiento de ambas que a Lok le desagradaba el agua, por lo que al llegar a la orilla y sus patas delanteras tocaran a penas un poco de humedad, se había detenido súbitamente, provocando que todo lo que estaba sobre su lomo saliera volando.

¡No sé nadar, Elichi!

¡Mierda!

El contacto con el agua no se hiso esperar, caí de costado en el lago, sus aguas estaban un poco frías, pero no lo suficiente para incomodar. La luz del sol penetraba esas aguas con gracia y armonía, observe pequeños peces que huían por mi súbita intromisión. Traté de subir a la superficie cuando comencé a sentir que el aire hacía falta en mis pulmones. La desesperación comenzó a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, trataba de subir, pero sentía una extraña fuerza llevarme hacia las profundidades, que comenzaban a ser oscuras, la luz del sol comenzaba a decaer a medida que trataba de subir. El aire de mis pulmones comenzó a ser escaso por los bruscos movimientos de mi cuerpo, y en desesperación por tomar aire, mi mente se olvidó que estaba bajo el agua y solo busco una bocanada de aire, la cual fue reemplazada por agua.

Alce mi mano en un intento desesperado de que Elichi me viera, de que acudiera en mi ayuda, grite su nombre, pero el agua se encargó de que solo se escuchara a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

Una mano tomo fuertemente mi muñeca y me llevo a una velocidad inhumana hacia la superficie. Los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara y la brisa del bosque llego a mí. Fui dejada en la orilla del lago y escupí el agua que había bebido inconscientemente.

Tome una bocanada de aire, mis pulmones lo necesitaban, mi cuerpo perdió su fuerza y me recosté pesadamente sobre la hierba para dejar que el aire comenzara a correr mi cuerpo normalmente una vez más.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron otros ojos oscuros que me observaban preocupados y asustados, unos suaves y húmedos mechones rojizos cayeron cerca de mi mejilla, las facciones de ella eran conocidas, solo que ahora tenía una apariencia más madura de como solía ser siempre. Una voz profunda mezclada fue la que pregunto angustiadamente por mi bien estar.

Alce una de mis manos para posarla en su mejilla, el tacto de esta me estremeció, era suave, estaba frio y un poco húmedo.

No te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada.

¿Está segura? ¿te cuesta respirar? Algo, lo que sea.

Elichi, detente, nada me sucedió, estoy bien.

Per… perdón… yo no sabía que tu…

Hey, nada me ha sucedido, ya estoy bien y deja de mirarme así, tu no sabías, nunca se me dio la oportunidad de aprender y tampoco lo vi necesario.

Pero…

Nada de peros, estoy bien ahora.

Ella miro a mis ojos fijamente arrepentida, acerco a mi cara, susurro un "lo siento" mientras dejaba un tierno beso en mi frente y luego se separaba lentamente sin apartar su vista de mis ojos.

Su pelo comenzó a ser el mismo de siempre, un pequeño destello rojo comenzó a salir de su pecho, este comenzó a materializarse en la pequeña "hada" Kou. Las facciones de Elichi volvieron a ser las mismas cuando Kou dejo su cuerpo. Ella había invocado el alma de Kou y fusionado sus almas para formar una transformación con mayor capacidad de magia, fuerza, destreza y velocidad para sacarme del lago.

Se arrodillo a mi lado para inspeccionarme con su magia, a pesar de que le había dicho que estaba bien, no estaría tranquila hasta que ella misma lo comprobara. Después de su inspección se sentó a mi lado a observar el lago.

El silencio era incomodo, podía ver en sus facciones que aún se recriminaba, había una pelea interna, podía sentirlo, Kou no estaba por ningún lado y su mirada estaba perdida, su mente no estaba ahí. Con delicadeza tome su mano, no quería que siguiera culpándose por eso, ella no sabía, nadie a la edad de diecisiete años no sabe nadar.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, podía ver su arrepentimiento aun esas dos esferas celestes cuando se posaron en mí.

Le sonreí tratando de que su culpa se menguara, apreté su mano con la mía para que sintiera que no estaba enojada con ella. Me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ella paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome más a ella, pronto sentí su otro brazo rodearme en un cálido abrazo, escondió su cabeza en mi hombro y susurro suavemente en mi oído un "lo siento". No tarde en devolver el abrazo y susurrarle palabras de aliento.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, su reconfortante calor le daba paz a mi alma, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cuello y como sus fuertes brazos se aferraban a mi cuerpo, diciéndome silenciosamente que no querían dejarme ir.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos lentamente, nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más, le sonreí y ella hiso lo mismo. Nuestros labios estaban cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar con los míos. Mi corazón se aceleró y unas ganas inexplicables comenzaron a invadirme, no podía apartar mi vista de sus labios y al parecer ella tampoco.

Creo… que después de esto las clases ya no serán de solo magia y uso de armas, tendré que enseñarte a nadar también.

Todo ambiente se rompió con ese comentario despreocupado de Elichi, no pude contener mi risa y reí a carcajadas. Elichi se apartó de mí y también rio junto a mí. Nuestras risas comenzaron a menguar, un silencio cómodo se apodero de nosotras. Pasamos unos minutos mirando el paisaje, ahora podía verlo con más calma y detalle.

Creo que deberías ir rio arriba, el sendero es más bello que aquí abajo.

Sabes, he tenido una duda desde que entramos en esta parte del bosque. ¿Por qué en esta parte del bosque no hay árboles o bestias malditas?

Esta parte del bosque no está maldita, el agua de este lago es sagrada, purificada por los elfos de las montañas. Quizás hayas escuchado sobre la fuente de los elfos, pues, esta es, aunque no sana las heridas físicas es capaz de recuperar la magia, sanar ciertas maldiciones pequeñas.

¿Esa era la fuente de los elfos? Estaban en lo más profundo del bosque y solo sanaban heridas mágicas pequeñas. Cuando había leído de estas aguas en los libros de historia o mitología decían que era una fuente que sanaba todo tipo de herida, ¿No se suponía que los libros deberían dar conocimientos verídicos y no errados?, había querido llevar a Alicia a esas aguas para salvarle la vida, pero hubiera sido en vano, aun si lograba pasar todos los peligros que ese bosque tenia, solo podría sanar la magia de Alicia, cosa que era inexistente.

¿Te encuentras bien, Nozomi?

Su suave y preocupada voz me saco de mis recuerdos, aun extrañaba a Alicia, solo había tenidos unas horas para disfrutar de lo que era un amor correspondido, mi resentimiento por la muerte de mis padres y Rick no me dejo en algún momento entender que su devoción para conmigo era inquebrantable, había sacrificado su vida por la mía y no había siquiera dudado para que la abandonara.

Lo siento. Si estoy bien, solo pesaba en todas las cosas que han pasado en este tiempo.

Llegaste de forma precipitada, ya casi un año desde eso, ¿No extrañas el palacio?

Aparte la mirada del paisaje y mire sus ojos.

Aunque no lo creas, o te cueste creerlo, no extraño el palacio o sus lujos y comodidades. Era prisionera de una jaula de oro, donde todo, tenía reglas, no podías vestirte o caminar de la forma que quisieras porque según las reglas eso estaba mal. A pesar de ser la Princesa y gozar de más lujos y comodidades que los demás, no era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones o de hacer mi propio futuro, todo estaba estructurado y planeado, mi futuro y destino era ser la reina y gobernar el reino junto a mi esposo. No tenía donde elegir, solo tenía que seguir con el plan ya escrito antes que naciera. Puede sonar un poco cruel, pero no, no extraño el palacio, no cambiaría nada por esta libertad.

Debe ser agobiante tener una vida así, siempre he vivido en este bosque sin preocupaciones, solo la de sobrevivir y hacer mi trabajo, por lo que no sé qué se siente que todos te digan que debes hacer.

Créeme, que es incómodo y frustrante.

Entonces no hablemos de esas cosas tan frustrantes.

¡Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó con el tema!

Y por eso mismo lo termino yo. - sonrió y luego se levantó, tendió su mano y la tome sin dudar, me jalo con un poco de fuerza para ayudarme. - ¿Quieres caminar rio arriba?

¿Podemos ir?

Si te estoy preguntando es por algo

Eres tan borde e irrespetuosa a veces.

Es parte de mi naturaleza, me crie así.

Está bien, ya entendí.

Ella solo sonrió y me guio hasta donde estaba Lok, el caballo no se había movido de la orilla del lago, al parecer quería beber agua fresca y descansar un poco en un lugar no maldito.

Subimos sobre su lomo una vez más y Elichi tomó las riendas para guiarnos rio arriba.

A un costado estaba el lago con sus aguas cristalinas, rodeadas de árboles que sus ramas estaban sumergidas suavemente en las aguas, sus hojas comenzaban a ser de tonos más rojizos, amarillentos y de varios tonos de cafés. Sus hojas caían cuando una suave briza corría. Por el lado izquierdo estaba el bosque, el cual también comenzaba a tomar los colores del otoño. Extrañaba las estaciones del año, en el bosque maldito no existían, solo había un invierno sin fin, lo único que variaba era si llovía o nevaba, muy pocas veces hacia una temperatura media, nunca subía más de 13 grados centígrados, eran raras las veces en que el sol penetraba atreves de los árboles. Las hojas de los arboles no cambiaban de color nunca, sus hojas eran de un color oscuro, eran verdes, pero tan oscuro que podía confundirse fácilmente por negro.

Siempre me pregunte como las especies de ese lugar lograban sobrevivir o como se reproducían, mi duda había sido resuelta cuando, Erichi me dijo que los animales solían cazarse entre ellos, ninguno necesitaba de las estaciones del año, solo buscaban sobrevivir en ese ambiente hostil y cuando eran bastante fuertes se dividían, se mutaban.

Mire hacia delante y vi que el camino comenzaba a ser inclinado, estábamos subiendo la cascada, la estábamos rodeando para que no fuera tan pesado para el caballo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse por la gravedad hacia atrás, rodee con mis brazos la cintura de Erichi y pegue mi cuerpo lo que más pude al de ella para no caerme, sentí el suave perfume de las hierbas aromáticas que ocupaba para darse esos largos baños relajantes.

Me relajaba, su olor me relajaba, sus suaves cabellos acariciaron mi rostro cuando apoye mi cabeza en la ancha espalda, su calor le tranquilizaba, ¿Cuántas veces había dormido abrazada por ese calor? Muchas, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos dormido juntas. En un principio fue por mis constantes pesadillas a la hora de cerrar mis ojos. Mi mente solía recordarme una y otra vez las ejecuciones de toda esa gente inocente, recordaba siempre la muerte de mis padres y la de Rick.

A veces soñaba que corría por el bosque huyendo de los jinetes que me perseguían, corría junto a Alicia, mi pesadilla comenzaba cuando no podía huir, mis piernas nunca me respondían y por mi culpa los jinetes nos alcanzaban y asesinaban a Alicia. Ellos me tomaban y amarraban a sus caballos y arrastraban por el frio suelo del bosque maldito, pero cuando iban a salir de este, una luz tan fuerte como el sol se posaba en mí, abrigando mi frio cuerpo y trayéndome paz, mis ojos se segaban por la potente luz y cuando los abría estaba en la cabaña, en la cama de Elichi, y esta me tenía envuelta en sus brazos cálidos y fuertes, me sentía segura en ellos. Mis pesadillas se volvían sueños tranquilos con ella a mi lado. Desde la primera vez que supimos que mis pesadillas huían si dormíamos juntas, lo habíamos hecho siempre. Aveces cuando despertaba asustada, cuando sus brazos no eran suficientes para calmar mis pesadillas, susurra " _Lisse oloori_ " y luego depositaba un beso en mi frente, era como un conjuro mágico que me hacía dormir tranquila toda la noche.

No entendía el porqué, Elichi había aceptado dormir junto a mi cuando era una mujer fría y vulgar en un principio.

Una suave caricia en mis manos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una de las manos de Elichi acariciaba distraídamente mis manos, su vista estaba fija en el frente guiando a Lok por el camino correcto, mientras la otra mano estaba en las riendas.

Cerré mis ojos, una paz se había apoderado de mí, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció para nosotras en esos momentos, dejo de impórtame el paseo y preferí enfocarme en las suaves y tímidas caricias que Elichi me proporcionaba a mis manos.

La gravedad dejo de ser un problema, su mano había dejado de dar leves caricias a las mías, podía soltárteme ya, pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo, su calor era tan atrayente que era casi imposible apartarme de él.

Tenía que apartarme ya, quizás le incomodaba que estuviera tan pegada a ella, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada al afecto físico.

Afloje mi agarre y me aparte unos cuantos centímetros de ella, mis manos dejaron de estar enlazadas y comencé a retirarlas lentamente. Todavía ni las retiraba y sentía un gran vacío y frio.

Una de sus cálidas manos tomo una de las mías y la guio para que la volviera a rodear nuevamente.

¿Piensas apartarte de mí? No te dejare, se siente bien, por favor no te apartes.

Esas sencillas y suaves palabras me motivaron a abrazarla aun con más fuerza y no soltarle jamás si era posible.

Hey, si sigues apretándome así no poder respirar. - su suave risa que hiso sonreír a mí y no pude evitar aspirar su embriagante olor.

Afloje un poco el agarre para que pudiera respirar, a veces era tan exagerada, aun que debía admitir que su extraño humor me entretenía.

Lok detuvo su caminata, levanté mi vista al sentir que el caballo ya no continuaba caminando, lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Estábamos al lado del rio que caía libremente por la cascada para alimentar el lago de abajo, los arboles aún seguían verdes, algunos se estaban sumando a la estación. No era la montaña más alta, pero podía verse a distancia, podía ver el fin del bosque maldito y el inicio de este, más a lo lejos podía ver las torres de vigilancia del castillo y más haya las murallas.

Elichi bajo del lomo de Lok y fijo sus orbes celestes en las mías, me dio una de sus sonrisas sinceras y cálidas, extendió sus brazos y me tomo de la cintura, sus fuertes brazos me elevaron unos centímetros, apoye mis manos en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio y no aparte en ningún momento mi vista de sus ojos.

Mis pies tocaron suelo, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, no podíamos apartar nuestras miradas.

Sus manos comenzaron a hacer leves, casi nulas caricias en mi cintura, su vista se dirigió a mis labios por unos segundos. Mi corazón la latió a tan magnitud que temí que podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Su rostro comenzó a descender lentamente, su aliento chocaba contra mis labios, su mano acaricio mi mejilla delicadamente, junto nuestras frentes y susurro:

No sé qué me sucede contigo, Nozomi, algo dentro de mí me dice que te abrace y no te suelte jamás, algo me dice que no me aparte de ti en este momento, algo dentro de mi… dice que te bese. ¿Qué puedo hacer esas voces dentro de mí?

Su voz había sonado tan pérdida y afligida por no saber la respuesta a esos impulsos que seguro nunca había sentido en su vida.

La vida de un asesino, sicario y casa recompensas como ella, era solitaria y carentes de sentimientos, ya que estos la hacían ver débil ante sus víctimas o posibles enemigos que podía ganar por sus trabajos.

Mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas para brindarle algo de apoyo, seguro tenía una lucha interna entre su corazón y mente. Sus principios enseñados por el clan eran que debía ser una mujer fría, "el amor es debilidad", ese era unos de los lemas del clan.

Pues guíate por lo que tu cuerpo quiera hacer, Elichi.

¿Eso estaría bien?

¿Y quién dice que eso puede estar mal?

No hubo respuesta de su parte, sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

Finalmente dejo de dudar, sus labios chocaron con los míos en un suave e inexperto beso.

* * *

" _Lisse oloori": dulce sueños_

" _Auta": Partir (dejar el lugar en que se encuentra el hablante)_

" _Vanya Sinomello": Vete de aquí_

* * *

 _Ems… bueno…_

 _Cuando comencé a escribir esto, no pensé en publicarlo xD pero bueno… alguien especial esta de cumpleaños hoy… y quería darle esta pequeña sorpresa x'D_

 _Te dije que nunca publicaría nada sobre "Agony" porque era feo y todas las escusas que te he dado xD pero sueles ser muy convincente y preferí publicar lo que sería la primera cita de la princesa… Feliz cumpleaños :D_


End file.
